


17 de diciembre: películas navideñas y chimenea

by KiraH69



Series: La primera Navidad con Steter [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, 25 Days of Fic-mas, Anal Sex, Breeding, Christmas Movies, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Feminization, Fireplaces, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, The Steter Network, The Steter Network Monthly Prompts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Este es el final de la serie La primera Navidad con Steter porque se me acabó el espíritu navideño, ya no puedo continuar con los temas que faltan (aunque habrá otro fanfic navideño que ya tenía escrito para un Santa Secreto).Espero que os haya gustado, personalmente esta es casi la única pareja en la que no me molestan las historias con relación establecida, se ven perfectos de cualquier manera.





	17 de diciembre: películas navideñas y chimenea

Estaban acurrucados en el sofá cubiertos con una manta, como era costumbre estos días porque hacía frío (fuera, al menos; en casa tenían buena temperatura), Peter no tenía que trabajar ya hasta el año siguiente (sí, Peter trabajaba. No lo necesitaba porque era asquerosamente rico, pero le gustaba ser abogado como lo había sido antes del fuego y arruinar legalmente la vida de las personas), y quizás Stiles estaba algo sentimental por todo esto de su primera Navidad como Stilinski-Hale y quería mimos.

La chimenea (eléctrica, porque ninguno iba a arriesgarse con fuego) estaba encendida, envolviéndolos en un agradable calor, y sobre ella la televisión emitía una película navideña. Stiles no recordaba el título de la película, pero lo tenía casi llorando. Trataba de una pareja que no podía tener hijos y entonces les aparecía un bebé de la nada frente a su puerta el día de Navidad. Peter abrió el cajón de la mesita junto al sofá y sacó un pañuelo. Stiles se limpió las lágrimas y se sonó.

—Peter...—gimió con un sollozo.

—Shh, lo sé, cariño—el lobo acarició su espalda y besó su frente.

—¿Por qué nuestra vida no puede ser como una película navideña? ¿Por qué Chris no puede traernos un bebé lobo que se haya quedado huérfano para que lo criemos?

—Si eso es lo que quieres, podríamos comentárselo y estoy seguro de que no sería muy difícil.

—Peter—Stiles giró la cabeza y le miró a los ojos—, quiero un bebé. Hazme un bebé.

Un gruñido vibró en el pecho de Peter, sus ojos brillando.

—Sabes lo que me haces cuando dices esas cosas.

—Peter, vamos a hacer bebés—le provocó, deslizando los dedos por su pecho y batiendo las pestañas.

Peter se lanzó sobre él con un gruñido y Stiles gritó cuando cayeron al suelo atrapados entre la manta. Stiles se echó a reír mientras Peter restregaba el rostro contra su cuello hasta que sintió los dientes humanos mordisqueando su piel y la risa se convirtió en gemidos.

—Ngh... Peter...—levantó las caderas cuando el lobo se empeñó en succionar un chupetón en su cuello.

—¿Qué quieres, cariño?—preguntó, susurrando en su oído.

—Ropa fuera, ahora—respondió, tirando ya de su camiseta.

—Mandón—replicó, pero obedeció.

Se quitó lentamente la camiseta, flexionando sus músculos bajo la luz del fuego, exhibiéndose. Stiles lo miraba con las pupilas dilatadas, frotando distraídamente el bulto en sus pantalones.

—Los pantalones—le ordenó.

Peter sonrió y comenzó a bajarse los pantalones. No llevaba nada debajo, como de costumbre, y aún no estaba del todo duro, pero no tardaría mucho. Cuando estuvo desnudo, tomó el miembro en su mano y comenzó a frotarlo lentamente. Stiles se relamió los labios, su mirada fija en la verga cada vez más dura.

—¿Quieres mi polla? ¿Quieres que te llene con mi leche para hacer bebés?

Stiles asintió enérgicamente, bajándose ya los pantalones.

—Entonces, tendrás que prepararte para mí. Y hazlo bien si quieres que te dé mi nudo.

Sacó un bote de lubricante de la mesita junto al sofá y lo dejó a su lado.

—Ungh... Pero prefiero tus dedos—se quejó, pero aun así cogió el bote.

—Si eres bueno y lo pides bien, te ayudaré cuando ya lleves tres—le quitó la camiseta y se tumbó a su lado—. Vamos, ¿a qué esperas?

Stiles vertió un chorro de lubricante en sus dedos, lo calentó un poco, separó las piernas y comenzó a untar su agujero. Mientras tanto, Peter centró su atención en el torso de su esposo, tan pálido y cubierto de tentadores lunares. Lo acarició con una mano, ligero para ver su fino vello erizarse. El chico apenas tenía vello en el torso, tan solo una línea negra entre sus pectorales y otra desde su ombligo hasta el pubis, el resto era piel de melocotón (e igual de fácil de marcar). Se centró en los oscuros pezones, acariciando uno con sus dedos y atacando el más cercano a él con la boca. Lamió la aureola y cuando mordió con suavidad el duro pezón, Stiles gimió como un gatito.

—¿Imaginas tener tus pechos redondos y abultados, llenos de leche y todo hinchados para alimentar a nuestros cachorros?—colocó la boca sobre el pezón y succionó con fuerza. La espalda de Stiles se arqueó y gimió intensamente.

— _¡Dios!_ ¡Sí, Peter!—presionó la cabeza de Peter contra su pecho con su mano libre para que siguiera chupando.

Peter habría sonreído, pero estaba demasiado ocupado succionando el endurecido pezón mientras su mano masajeaba su otro pectoral como si fuera más carnoso de lo que en realidad era. Su esposo a veces tenía unos fetiches realmente pervertidos, pero a Peter le encantaba satisfacerlo con todos ellos.

—Y me aseguraría de beber todos los días de ti, de ambos pechos. Para aliviarte, por supuesto—dio otro lametón y sonrió satisfecho al ver la enrojecida e hinchada piel.

Cuando pellizcó el oscuro pezón, Stiles emitió un quejido por lo sensible que estaba su piel y su miembro goteó sobre su vientre. Peter se inclinó sobre él y lamió el presemen de su estómago antes de lamer la punta de su erección para limpiarla.

—Delicioso—murmuró y fue a por su otro pezón.

—Peter~ Tus dedos—pidió el chico casi desesperado.

Peter chasqueó la lengua sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No, sabes cómo pedirlo bien, cariño—replicó, mordiendo juguetonamente su pezón.

—Peter, por favor, usa tus dedos para abrirme, los necesito—le suplicó batiendo las pestañas con sus ojos algo llorosos y poniéndole morritos.

—Se te da tan bien suplicar—le dio un casto beso y se arrodilló entre sus piernas.

Stiles sacó los dedos, dejando su agujero abierto y boqueando.

—Precioso, tan hambriento.

Peter cubrió sus dedos con lubricante y deslizó tres dentro sabiendo que lo estiraría más de lo que el chico había conseguido con sus dedos y sentiría una pequeña quemazón, pero también sabía que eso le gustaba.

Stiles separó aún más las piernas y siguió masajeando sus pechos con sus manos ahora libres. Su imaginación era vívida y podía ver en su cabeza su vientre hinchado con los cachorros de Peter y sus pechos goteando leche que su esposo aprovecharía hasta que nacieran los bebés. _Joder_ , cuánto lo deseaba. Sabía que era ridículo, pero en ese momento no le importaba. La fantasía de darle a Peter los hijos que deseaba, que ambos deseaban, era suficiente para convertir su cuerpo en un volcán a punto de desbordarse. Sabía que podría correrse si Peter se entretenía demasiado con sus dedos.

Cuando ya tenía cuatro dedos dentro y estaba satisfecho con la forma en que el músculo se estiraba alrededor de ellos, Peter sacó los dedos y acarició con la punta de su verga la boqueante entrada.

—Vamoooos—se quejó el chico impaciente, levantando las caderas.

—Pídelo bien.

—¡Ugh! Peter, fóllame ya, dame tu gorda y dura polla y lléname con tus cachorros, quiero tener tus hijos—exigió, frotando su vientre con una mano.

Un gruñido vibró en el pecho del lobo y penetró el estrecho calor sin detenerse hasta que estuvo sumergido hasta las bolas.

—Sabes bien cómo provocarme—gruñó, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello.

—Eres fácil de provocar—sonrió. Stiles rodeó su cintura con las piernas, entrelazándolas a su espalda para no dejar que se apartara.

—Solo por ti, cariño—Peter le dio un beso y comenzó a moverse, lentamente, apenas sacando su miembro, como si estuvieran meciéndose.

Con un gruñido de frustración, Stiles le agarró del pelo y dio un tirón, los ojos de Peter brillando en respuesta.

—No voy a romperme, fóllame como si realmente quisieras hacerlo—le ordenó, dándole un azote en su desnudo trasero.

—Exigente—no podía negar que le encantaba ese lado de Stiles durante el sexo (y en otras ocasiones también).

Se incorporó y levantó las piernas de Stiles hasta que las rodillas tocaron su pecho (era tan flexible). Comenzó a embestir sin contenerse, sabía que Stiles podía soportarlo y era justo como le gustaba.

—¡Joder, sí! Vamos, mi lobo, dame todo lo que tienes—le provocó mientras simplemente dejaba que usara su trasero.

Peter soltó un gruñido casi animal, sus garras pinchando levemente a pálida piel de los muslos del chico, sus colmillos forzando su camino al exterior. Ni siquiera era luna llena, pero pensar en su pareja llevando sus hijos, por ilusoria que fuera esa idea, volvía loco a su lobo y a su parte humana. Su chico estaba gimiendo tan dulcemente, ahora incapaz de pronunciar palabra para seguir provocándolo (aunque no lo necesitaba, su rostro ruborizado, sus boca abierta y sus ojos llorosos eran más que suficiente).

Moverse comenzó a resultar difícil cuando su nudo empezó a hincharse. No quería hacerle daño así que entró con una última embestida y maniobró en esa ya familiar rutina hasta tumbarse detrás de Stiles, pegado a su espalda. No dejó de mover sus caderas, pero ahora solo suaves ondulaciones, sintiendo las contracciones del cálido interior alrededor de su nudo, consiguiendo que se hinchara del todo, dejándolos atados el uno al otro durante la próxima media hora por lo menos.

—Ngh... Peter, córrete ya—le pidió, girando la cabeza en busca de un beso.

Peter se lo concedió, incluso si el ángulo solo permitía algo rápido y torpe.

—Sabes que necesito algo de... estímulo.

Llevó una mano al miembro duro y desatendido del chico y comenzó a masturbarlo. No le llevó demasiado, un par de giros de muñeca y Stiles se estaba corriendo con un adorable gemido, salpicando sobre la manta. Sus paredes se contrajeron, exprimiendo la verga en su interior, y eso fue suficiente para el lobo. Stiles sintió los chorros calientes de semen llenar su interior y su mano fue a su vientre como si fuera capaz de sentirlo a través de él.

—Lléname, Peter. Lléname con tus cachorros—le susurró y Peter gruñó, sus bolas contrayéndose para satisfacer la demanda de su pareja.

—Serás una mamá tan hermosa—entrelazó los dedos con los suyos sobre su vientre y se relajaron mientras Peter aún vertía su semilla de vez en cuando en su interior.

Mientras esperaban a poder levantarse, el calor de la chimenea evitando que se quedaran fríos aun estando desnudos, vieron la película terminar con la madre biológica del bebé llegando y llevándoselo, todo pintando de rosa, pero dejando igualmente cierta angustia en su interior.

—Nunca dejaría que eso pasara. Mataría a cualquiera que intentara llevarse a nuestros hijos. A cualquiera, sin importar quién fuera—le aseguró el lobo, estrechándolo entre sus brazos, y Stiles no necesitaba supersentidos para saber que decía la verdad.

—Lo sé. Lo sé y por eso te amo—y él ayudaría a enterrar el cuerpo—. ¿Realmente crees que no hay posibilidad mágica de que me quede embarazado?

—Stilles, cariño, deja de leer esos fanfics. Eres un hombre, no puedes quedarte embarazado—respondió algo exasperado.

—Bueno, por intentarlo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el final de la serie La primera Navidad con Steter porque se me acabó el espíritu navideño, ya no puedo continuar con los temas que faltan (aunque habrá otro fanfic navideño que ya tenía escrito para un Santa Secreto).  
> Espero que os haya gustado, personalmente esta es casi la única pareja en la que no me molestan las historias con relación establecida, se ven perfectos de cualquier manera.


End file.
